


Lush

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Lush

Flowering Il Mheg

An underwater kingdom

Glittering crystals


End file.
